


“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry asking for help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "Because that's illegal?"“Yes? I’m aware. Your point? We're criminals and you came to us for help, what were you expecting?"





	“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a longer wip fic that's part of my 'Private Lives of Criminals' Verse, but everything is self explanatory.
> 
> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)

"The easiest way would be to break into his house and just take it from his safe. Why are we making it more complicated?" Mick is actually fairly impressed with Len's nonplussed look, even after nearly thirty years together. 

"Because that's illegal?" Barry actually looks pained to point it out. 

“Yes? I’m aware. Your point?” Len just blinks at him and Mick reaches across to run his knuckles across the small of his back. "We're criminals and you came to us for help, what were you expecting?"

"I don't know." He flops face first into the booth, sprawling on the padded bench. Len shifts slightly and subtly pulls his plate of food closer to him. 

"Hart's the only one who's still in Central at the moment, everyone else is in Gotham for the Sirens'... uhh thing." Mick cuts himself off before he says anything more incriminating, catching Len's look. Even so, Barry reappears above the table, frowning. "Do not tell the Bat."

"Why'd Hartley stay?" 

"He's ill. Now Scarlet, we all know your morals are fairly flexible, are you sure you don't want to learn some breaking and entering?" Mick leaves Len to his convincing and rises from their table, heading up to the bar to order more food, not liking the way Barry was eyeing up the remnants of their meals. Len's had a few bad days over the last week and Mick's been careful about making sure he's eating and sleeping properly. Helping solve Barry's problem is either going to really help or really harm; he really hopes it's the former as it's been rough for all of them since Lewis died.

By the time he returns, Barry has his face buried in his arms, but seems to have agreed to help them rob the house so Mick counts it as a win. Len's plate is starting to look emptier too, from where it sits beside a doodled on napkin, and he desperately hopes that's not their resident speedster's fault. 

"So what's the plan boss?"

Len leans over and rests his head on Mick's shoulder. "Surveillance tomorrow, then go from there." Barry nods unenthusiastically from where he's still facedown and groans quietly. "Scarlet promised to give us a hand so it should be easier than usual. We should be done in two or three days, then if Hart's feeling better we can join the others in Gotham."

"Sounds good." Mick wraps an arm round his waist and presses a kiss to the top of his head as Len slumps further against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Continued on Day 10.


End file.
